User talk:Kill1mes
Kill1mes' Talk Archive 1 Kill1mes' Talk Archive 2 A Fresh Start Welcome to my talk page Please make yourself a new header with the desired title surrounded by two equal sings, and please sign your posts. Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 22:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unfinished I tagged it anyway. He may or may not decide to update it, and I give him the option to at least remove the last bit. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin notification system? I'm an admin, lemme in! To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Return to chat. We were all literally freaking out when you joined! Haha, is there any other way for you to return? Were you joining from your home or your school because maybe it's something to do with the Wi-Fi in your school? - I'm going to remain in good faith and assume that that's the problem. I look forward to talking to you in chat! :) - Been a while I'm looking forward to your return Kill. Night Mare Moon will spare you. This time... (talk) 12:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Same here Kill, Same here.Night Mare Moon will spare you. This time... (talk) 16:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Please just find a way to return Kill, we all got really hyped up when we saw you join chat, Imean seriously there were the words "KILL" everywhere, then everyone was saying you were not coming back, then I saw your message on Tims talkpage and Please just come back somehow! For me? - Finneow. (Leave a Message) 19:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hold on Give me a few minutes? -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 19:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Template? for when it's only a warning. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 14:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Been a while. I have recently been busy with a lot of things, but I'm back on here. I've spent some time in chat as well. I haven't seen you in there, but I'm sure you'll show yourself. Miss ya, bud. Ha! Okay, bai. ^_^ YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 07:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: '''Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace.' They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) "Talk mainspace" You mean "namespace". Mainspace means "main namespace". Your user talk space means within User talk:Kill1mes. So, basically: Kill1mes' Talk Archive 1 → User talk:Kill1mes/Archive 1 LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 14:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Godspeed, soldier. Hello, hypocrites. (talk) 23:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tell that to Skelly. He has repeatedly said if it is something minor and involves chat (particularly the rules) it doesn't belong on the main site. Especially when it comes to a word that has been proposed and failed 15 times. If you honestly think the thread needs to be open, ask Skelly about it. Until then, it needs to be closed. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 15:15, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Jacob132 (talk) 16:30, March 24, 2014 (UTC) wtf dude i ran it through the entire proofing and checking sheet hai When did you become admin you beautiful Beauty of a Failpan. Necrai 13:39, March 25, 2014 (UTC) (forgot to leave sig pls 4giv) Inactivity notice You've been inactive lately. Really inactive. In fact, you haven't edited since chat was shut down so we could get some work done around here over a week ago, which is frankly un-admin-like. See this? That's a request for your demotion. The community has recognized your inactivity and wants something done about your rights since it's obvious you're not really using them. This is your first and only warning: If you don't step it up and start doing your part, you may have your rights removed. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:55, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Skaipu Yup. Not giving it away on the mainspace, though. Maybe a talk in PM on chat? I opened my Eye, and there We were. (talk) 20:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: You're so lucky that I get to see new messages in time before closing down my account. Anyways, I have no Skype. Current accounts I have is Steam and Google, although I don't use Google at all but I can sometimes be online in Steam. http://store.steampowered.com/ But yeah, left for good reasons and I don't think I could stay here anymore. Dreminem (talk) 01:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) KILLY I MISS U FUCKER;-; -- Necrai 14:32, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for remembering me. That means much! Hope you're doing great things. YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 03:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC)